


magical

by daemon



Series: drive until your lights go dark [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demon Hunters, Disney World & Disneyland, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon/pseuds/daemon
Summary: Alucard can't believe this is happening.





	magical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [czar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar/gifts).



"Why are we here?"

Alucard's golden gaze slid from one brightly-colored ride to the next, then on to the costumed characters, and darting from one souvenir stand to another; it was chaos, pure, unfiltered, candy-fueled chaos. He hated it. Loathed it. Absolutely wanted nothing to do with this place. It was loud, obnoxious, and the lingering male and female eyes were beginning to grate upon his flesh and pluck at his patience.

But he did a damned good job of hiding it and instead only arched a fine brow at the laughter coming from his left.

Trevor was enjoying this entirely too much. The brunette had already acquired alcohol the first chance he got— a mere moment in which Alucard had taken his eyes off him and Sypha, and suddenly the redhead was gone and Trevor had downed half a cup of cheap yet overpriced beer. Disgusting.

"Relax, fangs. It's the happiest place on earth."

Trevor hooked an arm around his waist and gestured grandly as if to encompass the entirety of the 'magical kingdom', "Look, being an adult is overrated. You have to pay taxes and people frown at you for watching cartoons in your PJs all Saturday and eating ice cream for breakfast."

Then he pointed so very rudely at Alucard and that damnable smirk showed itself again, much to Alucard's chagrin; "So, that means we're going to enjoy every minute of this while hunting the demon stupid enough to take up residence here."

Alucard stared at him, then dropped his face in his hands, "I hate you."


End file.
